


Danganronpa oneshots

by Xenna101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (any other ships I just don’t remember the name of the ship), Angst, Bandaid, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kirizono - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Naegiri - Freeform, Other, Saimami, Smut, amasai, ishimondo - Freeform, oneshots, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenna101/pseuds/Xenna101
Summary: Some danganronpa oneshots that I make in my free time
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests on ships I do then feel free to leave a comment!! ^^

||amasai oneshot requested by me||  
  
  


Rantaro sat in his chair as the teacher explained how you solve the problem he tapped his finger against his chin waiting for class to be done and over with he stared at the clock _tick tick tick_ “u-um excuse me………everyone already left” a voice rings in his ears he opens his eyes to see the one and only.

-shuichi saihara-

Rantaro sighed “sorry” he got his stuff and walked with shuichi the halls had no people saying it was the end of the day, they probably all left. Shuichi seemed to be very shy even though there wasn’t anyone except the two of them.

shuichi pulled down his hat “why are you so shy no one is here…” Rantaro asks shuichi jumps “eh?! W-well……” Rantaro takes shuichi’s hat and puts it on his head “h-hey give it back!” Shuichi tried to grab the hat but Rantaro was too tall for him Rantaro laughs and it sends a chill down shuichi’s back.  
  


Rantaro glanced at shuichi who was hotter than a strawberry “shuichi you got something on your face” Rantaro gets closer to shuichi’s face and puts a hand to rub the thing off which was a piece of rice “t-thank you Rantaro”

  
They walk down the halls shuichi didn’t feel really shy anymore more like………happy

Rantaro starts to run down the halls “h-hey wait up!” Shuichi calls running after him noticing he still has his hat from before.


	2. Kirizono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment any requests!! ^^

Kirigiri layed on her bed scrolling through music to help her sleep because lately sleep didn’t come to her so her dad suggested for her to listen to music.

She scrolled some more until she found someone named sayaka she pressed play on the video for the song.

kirigiri could feel her heartbeat change a shiver down her spine and blush appear on her face the singers voice was soothing kirigiri loved it she listened to ever album before she slept.

sayaka was done with the concert finally she can lay down and take a nap or post some new songs on her account just as she was walking out someone fell into her “oh sorry……” they said and brushed off their clothes sayaka looked up at the beautiful woman.

she had purple eyes purpleish whiteish hair with a clip and a beautiful outfit to top it off sayaka blushed at the site of the beautiful woman “I-it’s fine…”

sayaka got up and walked like she was doing but she heard a voice calling her “hey! Hey! You dropped your phone” sayaka looked over to see the beautiful girl again “t-thank you!” The beautiful girl nodded “we never got to share names they say whoever you bump into is your friend forever!!” Sayaka smiles “ok then…well I’m kirigiri” “I’m sayaka!” Kirirgiri can’t believe it the real sayaka in front of her so her brain was correct.

”oh I gotta go to my house, bye.” Sayaka nodded waved and kept walking like she was when she checked her phone she saw a new contact “kirirgiri” did she give sayaka her number……  
  



End file.
